


Lessons After Dark

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione never guessed she'd have this sort of reaction to a woman, but perhaps because it was Ginny. Perhaps because she wasn't certain what was coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to torino10154 for the pre-read, and traintracks and roozetter for the beta! Written for samhain_smut 2013.

With the majority of the staff and most of the students attending the Halloween feast, the Hogwarts grounds were eerily quiet. The moon—almost full—was bright above, however, lighting Hermione's pathway down to Hagrid's Hut and his Pumpkin Patch. 

"Ginny?" Hermione half-whispered to the seemingly empty patch. 

"Over here." Ginny's voice echoed in the still night, but as Hermione looked right and left, she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She took a tentative step forward, then another, and finally spotted the sparkle of Ginny's gold headband. 

It was on the ground. A tinkling of laughter sounded out from a clump of trees at the edge of the forest. 

"Ginny—" Hermione hissed, "it's not safe in there."

More laughter followed; it was driving Hermione a bit mad. 

"I suppose you'd better come rescue me then, shan't you? Make certain I don't get into any trouble." 

A swath of fabric caught Hermione's eye a few steps ahead. It was a robe, followed by a length of white cotton—Ginny's button-down top. Hermione grabbed both garments and tucked them in the crook of her elbow, but it wasn't until she found Ginny's skirt that she realised exactly what Ginny was playing at.

Not half a meter ahead, she found Ginny's lacy underthings.

Hermione flushed, running the delicate black lace over her fingertips. She could see the gauzy fabric strapped to Ginny's pale skin, the smattering of freckles across her breasts, disappearing beneath the lacy cups; perhaps even the blush of her nipples behind the black fabric, hard swollen nubs that made Hermione's mouth wet and wanting. 

The real thing, though, was better than Hermione's imagining. 

Hermione found Ginny at the edge of the forest, leaning against a looming tree at its entrance. As her clothes were all tucked away in Hermione's arms, she was naked, completely and utterly, without even a scrap of black lace to hide from Hermione's view. The moonlight shone over smooth freckled skin. Her hair was the color of the leaves at her feet. 

The clothes fell from Hermione's slackened grasp. 

"Ginny..." she exhaled. A wicked smile played across Ginny's lips and it sent desire thrumming through her veins like a thunderstorm. She'd never guessed she'd have this sort of reaction to a woman, but perhaps because it was Ginny. Perhaps because she wasn't certain what was coming next. 

But nervousness made her heart skip and her stomach feel like it was caught in a tangle of gillyweed. Ginny had made no move toward her, just displayed herself, smiling and waiting, and Hermione wasn't certain what she should do. Pure want was driving Ginny's previous lessons clean from her head. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ginny asked, a sparkle in her eye. She snagged the edge of Hermione's robe and pulled her close. Their lips barely touched, but it lit a spark deep inside Hermione. She squeezed her thighs together and Ginny smiled. 

"Do something," she whispered. Her breath was warm and smelled like spiced cider and Hermione badly, badly wanted to kiss her. 

So she did, softly at first, tentatively, like she'd never done this before, even though she had plenty of experience kissing Ginny. It was just the other stuff—the _new_ stuff—that made her stomach jump up and down with anticipation and a smattering of fear. But as Ginny coaxed her mouth open and slid her tongue inside, Hermione's courage grew. 

She pressed one hand to Ginny's stomach and moved up, feeling the catch of Ginny's breath even as she tasted it. Ginny was always the one in control, the one who touched and caressed, the one who so expertly brought Hermione to orgasm with her fingers and her tongue. But that little catch emboldened Hermione, and she slid both her hands now to Ginny's breasts, letting her thumbs brush across each nipple, teasing them to hardness. Ginny broke their kiss with a quiet moan, her eyes bright and shining. 

That moan went straight to Hermione's core. She was determined to hear it again.

"You catch on quick," Ginny breathed, and a near-giddiness came over Hermione. 

"I do," she said, then licked her lips, tingling as Ginny's eyes followed the path of her tongue. She ignored the nerves fluttering in her stomach and ducked down, taking one nipple into her mouth. She tried to remember what Ginny liked doing to her, flicking her tongue over the hardened nub, scraping it with her teeth. Her fingers fumbled with Ginny's other breast—she was nowhere near as good as Ginny at this yet—but Ginny had a hand tangled in Hermione's hair and her moans were growing a bit louder and erratic—she certainly wasn't complaining. 

"Come here," Ginny rasped, urging Hermione up to her lips again. She pushed Hermione's robes over her shoulders, fingers flying to Hermione's blouse next, freeing it from the waistband of her skirt. She kissed Hermione dizzy, and it wasn't until she felt the crisp air breeze over her skin did she realize Ginny already had her blouse open. 

She smiled against Hermione's mouth. "No bra?" she whispered, her thumbs circling Hermione's hardening nipples, but never quite getting close enough to touch. "Naughty."

Hermione's cheeks heated. "I was trying a new support spell." 

"Mm hmm," Ginny murmured in disbelief. "I just think you wanted it to be easier for me to grope you during the Halloween feast." 

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ginny dropped one hand and slid it beneath Hermione's skirt, pushing it up, up, up until her fingertips dragged along the elastic at her inner thigh. Her legs automatically parted, but Ginny went no further. 

"Much easier to do it beneath your skirt," Ginny whispered. Tingles danced up and down Hermione's spine. Her panties were already soaked, and Ginny's light teasing made Hermione want to shove her hand down the front of them and beg for relief. 

But there was something else she wanted more. 

"Tell me," Ginny whispered. She pressed her lips against Hermione's in a light kiss. "What do you want?"

"I want..." Heat flushed her face all the way down to her neck. The thought of doing it made her all squirmy inside, but she could barely even think the words, much less say them. "I want to learn."

"Learn what?" Ginny's fingers brushed over her damp knickers and Hermione shivered. "Go on, Hermione. Tell me." 

Hermione let out a low, slow breath. "I want to taste you." 

Ginny's lips drew into a smile and her eyes darkened. She pulled her hands free and pressed down on Hermione's shoulders, urging her to her knees. 

"I've been waiting for you to ask." 

The ground was hard, but Hermione barely noticed. Her heart was knocking against her chest in a most distracting manner. She tried to will herself to calm down, but her nerves were making her giddy and shaky. She looked up at Ginny and Ginny's smile softened. 

"Relax, Hermione." 

"You'll tell me if—?"

"Mm hmm." Ginny stroked her hair, the touch soothing and arousing all at once. "Don't think about it. Just feel." 

Hermione dropped her gaze and drew forward, inhaling Ginny's scent. She was intoxicating and sweet, and Hermione's mouth was dry and anxious. Her hands came to Ginny's hips and Ginny spread her legs a bit wider. Hermione pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, to the impossibly soft skin there, and Ginny let out a quiet sigh, her fingers tangling in Hermione's hair.

She darted her tongue out for a taste. Ginny's fingers went tight and pulled her forward and suddenly her nose was buried in slick ginger curls and her tongue flicked along Ginny's folds as if it had a mind of its own. Hermione's head was swimming, Ginny's soft moans making her tingle and throb, making her so very needy. She slipped one finger inside Ginny and her tongue slowed. She wasn't certain what she was doing—she'd done it to herself of course—even once while Ginny watched--but touching someone else here—touching Ginny—it made her stomach tighten and her breath come faster. It made her jittery and excited, like the first time she'd held a wand, the first time she cast a spell. 

"More—please, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice nearly lost inside her moan, and Hermione was helpless. She eased another finger inside and thrust them together, too fast, she thought, and too hard in her overeagerness, but Ginny inhaled sharply. 

"Fuck yes—like that," she said. Her fingers tightened in Hermione's hair, pulling on the strands just hard enough for Hermione to feel it, and that edge of desperation spurred Hermione on.

Finally she found it, a little hard nub that made Ginny's thighs clench with her first touch. She swirled her tongue around it, fighting hard to remember all the things Ginny had demonstrated in the dorms late at night, but Ginny rutted against her, rolling her hips with every thrust of Hermione's fingers and Hermione ached with want. She couldn't help herself; she shoved one hand into her knickers and curled her fingers inside, rubbing herself in time with the rocking of Ginny's hips. It didn't take long—in moments she was shuddering through her orgasm, panting against Ginny. 

Her fingers grew slack, but Ginny didn't slow; her thighs quaked and she twisted both hands in Hermione's hair, rubbing herself against Hermione's tongue. 

"Almost—Hermione—just a little bit—"

Hermione shook off the lingering aftershocks of pleasure and thrust a third finger inside Ginny, her tongue coming to life once more in flicks and swirls. Ginny bucked again, then went rigid, and suddenly she was falling apart against Hermione, shuddering all over. 

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her chin was sticky and wet. The moon shone brighter, the air felt crisper. Everything seemed sharp and yet hazy at the same time. 

She'd made Ginny come. It didn't seem real somehow. Not until Ginny sank to the ground and leaned back against the tree. Not until Ginny's eyes closed and the corners of her mouth just barely turned up. She looked sated and not the least bit spent. A warmth bloomed inside Hermione, holding the cool night air at bay. 

"How was...was I—?"

"Very nice," Ginny said, her eyes fluttering open. She ran her thumb along Hermione's chin and Hermione automatically licked her lips. She could still taste Ginny there. 

"But you know what they say." Ginny smiled. "Practice makes perfect."


End file.
